


Equinox Law

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione has an arranged marriage by the Wizengamot.
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 9





	Equinox Law

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Slug Club prompt of the week 3/1/2021 to 3/8/2021. Many thanks to my beta, SH for looking this over!
> 
> I'm also fulfilling the rare pair round 2 bingo card: Arranged Marriage
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione wanted to scream in frustration at the Wizengamot for arranging her marriages to Viktor Krum and Severus Snape. She paced fiercely in her apartment as her kitty kneazle, Siri was watching. _How am I supposed to choose? And to get married on Spring Equinox? Are they mad?_

Then she reread the law again and it suggested a triad. She blinked and heard her floo activating. _Now who would that be?_ She knew it wouldn’t be Ron. 

Out stepped Severus Snape with a scowl on his face. “Hermione, did you receive..” his voice trailed off when he saw the strained look on Hermione’s face and the opened parchment in her hand.

Severus heard a soft meow as Siri rubbed on his leg in approval. He bent down to pet the kneazle who purred.

He quickly hugged her to calm her frayed nerves. “I will marry you, love! Have you had the chance to owl Viktor?”

“No word from him. He does have my Floo network. I assume the Ministry has owled him and…” her voice trailed off when Severus kissed her warmly. His hands wrapped around her body as he pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I suggest we should marry as soon as possible! It's this damned bond they impose on us.” he growled as he pointed out the spell.

“Equinox soulmate bond? They are tampering with something unfamiliar!” She fumed.

Severus proceeded to kiss her again when her floo network activated. “Hermione!” Viktor bellowed as he stepped through.

“Viktor! Severus and I agreed that we should form a triad and try to upstart this damnable law!”

Viktor’s long strides took him mere minutes to reach Hermione and kiss her soundly. “I have always had strong feelings for you Hermione. And yes I agree with Severus. The Wizengamot has gone too far!”

Viktor felt Siri rub against his legs as he bent down to pet the cute kneazle. She licked his hand and meowed wanting more belly rubs from Viktor. After rubbing her for several minutes Siri felt comfortable around the two men and went to her bed to settle in for a nap.

The three of them felt the tug of the bond as Hermione took hold of both of their hands and led them to her bedroom. “Well, it looks like Siri gave you approval! Now first of all we take care of this bond, ministry and then plot on how to handle this situation. Agreed? And by the way, you are not my first.” She smirked at the two who had inquisitive looks.

“Who?” Severus asked firmly as he started undressing.

“Ferret boy.” Hermione waved her hand to undress them quickly.

“Ferret boy...ah...Draco. But when…” Severus’ voice trailed off as Hermione pulled his naked body towards him kissing him sweetly.

“I’ll tell all later, right now I want the both of you!” she moaned as she pulled Viktor along and they fell gently on their backs on Hermione’s king sized bed.

Severus trailed his fingers down her chest to find her wet and ready for them. He glanced at Viktor who had his eyes closed while Hermione was massaging his cock to hardness. Severus smirked as he thrust upwards watching Hermione’s reaction as she gasped. Then moans of pleasure once they start moving together in unison.

Viktor’s eyes fluttered open when he felt their thrusts on his naked body and Hermione’s hand had left his cock. He turned on his side to watch them. “How are we going to handle this?” he purred sensually lightly tracing his finger down Hermione’s sweaty right arm.

“I think we are handling this just fine!” Hermione panted out as she wrapped her legs around Severus’ waist urging him to go faster. They orgasmed hard together and collapsed in a puddle.

Hermione turned her head as she saw Viktor patiently waiting his turn. Severus rolled over on his side to cool off, and watched Viktor with Hermione.

Hermione keened when Viktor slid up into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as they moved in time together. Viktor felt Hermione’s inner muscles squeezing his cock and they orgasmed hard.

The three of them felt the bond settled as they sighed tiredly. “Ready for round three?” Hermione asked them once she got feeling hot and bothered again.

“The bond? So soon? We may need the stamina potion Viktor.” Severus spoke trying to calm his beating heart.

“Agreed. This Equinox Soul Bond will be the death of us if we don’t tame it somehow.” Viktor had calmed his breathing down.

“Hermione? What’s your say in this love?" They asked, and heard light snoring coming from Hermione who had a grin on her face.


End file.
